


Catch a Falling Star

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Take Out The Seeker [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beater Minerva McGonagall, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Flash Fic, Minerva has Game, Seeker Rolanda Hooch, The Beater's Bible (Brutus Scrimgeour), Written at one in the morning because apparently that's when I get fic ideas now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Minerva is good at following instructions, when she wants to be.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Take Out The Seeker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157876
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February, Secondary Character Focus





	Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minnie's Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528684) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Minerva McGonagall has always been the direct sort. She's well known for it, even with the most intimidating of teachers. Some, like Albus, appreciate her candor. Others do not, but that is an issue for their own reckonings and no particular worry of hers.

Which is why she closes her copy of the Beater's Biblio not even a minute after opening it, carefully stacks bacon and egg between two slices of toast and sets off on the hunt.

She finds Rolanda Hooch at a cross-House study table in the open are of the library, near the doors. It's the only place within her domain that Madame Birch allows quite discussion. Taking food in is out of he question, so Minerva swallows down her last bite just before the doors.

"Rolanda."

She looks up from her scroll. The table goes quiet, and the silence spreads like ripples from the squid peeking out of the lake on a still clear day.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"This here book says I'm to take out the seeker."

Rolanda blinks at her, slow as a settled cat. Or an intent hawk.

"Will this coming Hogsmead next suit you or shall I make other arrangements?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wizards are fairly explicitly non-Christian, neh? Then what are they doing with Beater's Bibles?


End file.
